HELP ME!
by Fireballmaddie
Summary: this is my first fnaf fanfic so please R&R? : I wasn't really listening to people talking around me as I just watched the animatronics on the stage thinking how cool it would be to be one, I suddenly feel a tapping on my shoulder, I turn and jump almost screaming, standing there is foxy the pirate "uh… can I help you…?" (i don't own anyone but my OC's)
1. Chapter 1

I was just about to get out of the car when my little brother, Jeremy, tapped my shoulder, I turn to look at him and he smiles "thanks for coming sis!" I smile back "no problem bro" it's my brothers 8th birthday and he decided to have it here, at Freddy Fazzbears pizzeria, he loves coming here and honestly, even though I'm 16 I love it here too. The animatronics are cool and I love how they interact with the kids and they even sing! I get out of the car and my mom opens Jeremy's door, my dad gets out of the driver's seat and helps me out, I smile at him then we all head in. After about an hour all of my brother's friends have made it and the party has started. I wasn't really listening to people talking around me as I just watched the animatronics on the stage thinking how cool it would be to be one, I suddenly feel a tapping on my shoulder, I turn and jump almost screaming, standing there is foxy the pirate "uh… can I help you…?" He nods and points to the clock, I raise an eyebrow confused, he the points to the number 12 on the clock "you want to know what time it is?" he shakes his head then gets closer to it and points at me then back at the 12 "you want me to come at 12?" he nods "but its closed then…" but he didn't hear the last part because he walked back into pirates cove, I shrug and go back to watching the animatronics.

Later that night I got a strange feeling that I should go back to the pizzeria, I shook it off and went to take a shower, as I was drying my hair with I towel, I looked in the mirror and my eyes were black with a white glowing pupil, I freaked and fell back onto the floor panting, I slowly stand up and look back in the mirror, my eyes are back to normal, I sigh 'must be my mind playing tricks on me' I thought.

I got dressed and went to bed but I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about what Foxy had told me, and after an hour and a half of just laying there I sigh and get up putting on my clothes, I sneak out and start walking towards the pizzeria. I get to the door and pull on it, Im surprised as it opens so I walk in quietly. Its pitch black as I walk over to the wall and start walking along it feeling with my hands along the wall looking for the light switch, after a few minutes I find it and turn it on.

All three main animatronics are up on the stage, I jump as their heads all turn to me, I nervously wave but they just look at me, I look around feeling a bit scared now then all the lights turn off, I freak out and try to turn them on again but the switch doesn't do anything. I look around trying to calm my breathing down, I hear a snicker and I jump, turning towards the noise but I still can't see anything. I scream when a cold hand is placed on my shoulder, I pull away from it and fall to the floor, I curl up as tears of fear leak down my face, I sit there for a few minutes then I pass out.


	2. What am i?

(Thank you to tatod and elatedrune for following J and I am already having bad writers block, so if anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them :D thanks and please R&amp;R, oh and I don't own anything but my OC's)

Chapter two

I groan as I wake up, I have a head ache and I feel stiff "she's awake!" says a male voice, I open my eyes and close them right after, the light is to bright so I slowly open them this time, after they ajust I sit up slowly and I look around my eyes widen when I see all the animatronics standing around me, I scream but it comes out funny so I put my hand up to my mouth but when I see my hand I scream again, my hand is furry and looks like a paw, it has big claws and is bright neon green.

I try to pull it off as tears run down my face, but my other hand looks the same with the exception of it having a hole in the fur showing wires and metal, I curl up in a ball and keep crying, I feel a hand on my shoulder, the same hand as before, I look up to see foxy kneeling beside me, I scoot away a little, scared. He sadly smiles "Jessie?" he says, my eyes widen "ho- how do you know my name…?" he scoots a little closer "I heard someone call you that yesterday…" I think for a minute… Wait! Yesterday?! How long have I been out?! And as if foxy read my mind he says "its 9 pm on Sunday, you were passed out for quite some time…" I look down "oh…. But…. What am i?" I ask as I look up at him, he sadly smiles again and stands up holding out a hand to help me up "I'll show you" I grab his hand standing up and he takes me into one of the bathrooms, I stand there looking into the mirror at a neon green and silver wolf animatronic, one of it's ears hanging off of its… well my head only hanging on by a few wires, light blue eyes, sharp teeth and… Wings? I have wings?! They are both silver with green tips and the tip of my tail is also silver.

Foxy is standing a little left and behind me, I turn to him with more tears coming out of my eyes "what am i?" he walks up to me and hugs me "you're an animatronic, I don't know how but you are" I hug him back "but how?" he sighs "I don't know but we will try and find a way to get you back to normal…" I smile and hug him tighter then pull back "thanks Foxy, but… why didn't you talk to me earlier?" he looks at the floor thinking then looks back at me "because I didn't want to freak anyone out…" I nod" alright…. So uh… what should I do?" he thinks for a minute again "I think you should pretend to be an animatronic until we can figure out a way to get you back to normal…" he leads me out of the bathroom and we sit down on some of the chairs "so if I have to pretend to work here then we will have to come up with a name for me… and what happens if my parents get worried or if I'm not able to get back to normal?!" foxy shakes my shoulder "stop! Your just going to get yourself worked up, we will get you back to normal, I promise and I will have to think about the name… " I sigh "how about Krystal the pirate wolf?" I jump and turn seeing bonny, I smile "I like it how about you?" I turn to foxy and he nods "that works, you can stay in pirates cove with me" I smile and nod "ya!"

All the animatronics go to their places and I follow foxy to pirate's cove, I fall asleep as they attack the night guard all night. I'm leaning against a stack of boxes asleep when foxy comes back in and kneels down in front of me, he shakes my shoulder gently "he Jessie, its 8, the pizzeria is about to open and we need to get in position…" I yawn and stretch then stand up as does foxy "ok… so am I just going to stay next to you?" he nods "it's your first day so that will probably be best" I nod "ok".

The day was tiring, a lot of kids liked me and wanted me to talk to them and stuff so I was so busy I didn't notice the little black haired boy walk inside with a brown haired woman, when I do notice them I freeze, its Jeremy and my mom, foxy notices and walks over "you ok?", I only nod, foxy nods and walks back over to where he was standing before, and then I ignore them as much as I can for a while until feel someone tap me on the shoulder, I turn and freeze, it's my mom. "um hello… have you seen a green haired girl? She's 16 and she went missing last night" my heart… well if had one it would be racing, I come out of my trance as she waves her hand in front of my face "oh uh… sorry no I haven't…. " she sadly looks at Jeremy "well if you do see her please tell her, her mother and brother and father are looking for her…" she then walks away.


End file.
